Children Can Be Such an Annoyance
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: Well, its happened! The G-boys now have kids. Problem is: They get kidnapped by a new enemy called Scourge, and it’s up to the kids to save them. Its the kids turn to shine! Who says a couple of immature teens can't save their parents butt?
1. Mornings and Reunions

__

Hello! Loki is back and with, yet again, another story! This one is about the children of the Gundam Pilots. The cool thing is, that their wives in this story, are the actual wives they marry. And they aren't Relena, Hilde, Cathryn, ect... ok? One of my other friends read this story that was created by the actual writers of GW. But sadly, that website was taken off the Internet. *starts to cry* Well, that friend I was telling you about is writing the stories by memory. I don't know when she will have them ready, but they should be soon. Oh yeah.....

I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do in my dreams sadly. *sniff* Oh well, enjoy!

Children Can Be Such an Annoyance

Chapter 1: Mornings and Reunions

"Daddy? Daddy? Please wake up!" begged Amy to her father. The man rolled over and grunted. He didn't like to be woken up, but if his children ever needed him, he was always there.

"Yeah? What is it sweetie?" He asked kindly, trying to not show his annoyance. 

"David said that there was a monster under my bed. I said that I didn't believe him, but when I went to get some sleep, I heard some weird noises. Can you drive the bad monsters out?"

The man sighed heavily. "And why did your brother tell you this?" He asked, half to himself, and the other half to the five-year-old beside him. With some help, he got out of bed and started for the door. His wife had heard the commotion and sat up. "Heero," she began. "What's going on?"

"David has been telling Amy that there is a monster under her bed. Just get some sleep, Renei," he ordered her calmly. She listened and went back to sleep. 

Knowing that his dad would come in, David quickly hid under his blanket and pretended to sleep. When he seemed like he was in the clear zone, Heero snatched the covers off him. "Have you been telling your sister that there is a monster under her bed?" He asked his seven-year-old son sternly. 

"Well, she was bothering me," David meekly answered. 

"David, she is just five years old. A monster may be no big deal to you, but to someone her age it is. I am going to ask you nicely, stay up with your sister until she goes to sleep. Do anything to erase her mind of what you told her. If I hear one more complaint from Amy, you will be doing 200 pushups tomorrow. Ok young man?"

"Yes sir," he said reluctantly.

When the Perfect Soldier had left, David began to read his sister stories about the Gundams. That story had always been their favorite. Not knowing that their father was a former Gundam Pilot, they have lived their lives wanting to become one. "Do you think that we will ever become a Pilot?" asked Amy to her brother.

"I don't know, but if we have the chance, I'm sure we could do all sorts of good with 'em."

"Uncle Duo said that the Gundams were destroyed. Is that true, David?" The boy scratched his head. "Maybe, but they're only rumors. Uncle Duo may not know. I think that they're still out there, though. Wouldn't it be so cool to meet all five Gundams and their Pilots, Amy?"

The little girl nodded her head continuously. "Didn't daddy say that he would begin to train us about piloting? When will that happen?"

David thought some more. "I think that Dad said that he was going to teach us when school is over. And, if I'm not mistaken, that will be in just a couple days! Isn't that exciting!?"

She again nodded her head, and ended it with a yawn. "Even though Daddy said that there is no monster, can I still sleep with you tonight? I hardly snore and neither does Teddy."  
"I guess that would be ok," he answered his little sister with a smile. She jumped on his bed and snuggled close to her brother. Once both children were settled in comfortably, they kissed each other good night, and went to sleep. 

The next morning was a dark one. Instead of the bright, warm sky greeting Renei's face, it was that of a pouring thunderstorm. She sighed, and put her robe on. Deciding to check on her two children, she opened the door quietly, and headed down the hall. When she opened the door labeled: This is David and Amy's Room. If you wish to survive, stay three feet away, she slowly opened it. Renei smiled to herself when she saw both of them sleeping together. "I should have brought my camera," she said to herself. 

Going into the kitchen, she started to cook some eggs, bacon, and sausage. Welcomed by the wonderful smell of food, Heero awoke and entered the kitchen as well. Kissing her on the cheek, he walked to the fridge and pulled out a jug or orange juice. He set it on the table and went to get the plates. Setting them down, he also grabbed some napkins and silverware. "So when are you going to tell the children that both of us are Gundam Pilots?" Renei asked him as he walked by her.

"I haven't decided. I promised them both that I would train them to become pilots after school was done. Duo and the others have decided to do that as well with their kids. Maybe when they get some experience is when we can teach them all together. Juice?" he asked, holding the cup out to her. 

She nodded and took it thankfully. "I'm a little worried about teaching them. Amy is just five years old, and what if something goes wrong?"

"Renei, we need to teach them the ways of the Gundams. If someone would follow the footsteps of Oz, and we weren't here to prevent them, than Earth will be doomed. They need to learn this, for the sake of every living thing. For Earth and the Colonies."

She nodded sadly and dropped her head on his shoulder. He hugged her comfortortly. "I'll go wake the kids."

Leaving his wife, Heero walked into his children's room. Also smiling when he saw them, he grabbed the end of the bed and lifted it up and down. "EARTHQUAKE!!!" he yelled. 

Both Amy and David woke up, alarmed and frightened. They looked at their father and laughed. Launching themselves on top of him, they all wrestled. Amy sat on her dad's stomach, while David was trying to wriggle free from Heero's grasp. Both of them, thinking the same thing, attacked him at the same time and over powered the Perfect Soldier. But with one big tug, he grabbed one of their legs with each hand, and hurled them up into the air. "Do you give up?" he asked playfully.

"Never!" was each of their answers. 

Heero replaced them on their own beds, kissed them good morning, and said, "Mom's making breakfast, so get dressed and hurry up you too."

"Ok!" With that, Heero left the room and walked into his own. Changing into his normal clothing, which consisted of a white blouse-looking shirt and some jeans, he grabbed his keys. Then, snatching an orange on the table, he headed toward the front door. "I'll see you all tonight," he said, giving his wife a final kiss goodbye.

"Bye Daddy!" called Amy from her chair at the table.

"Bye Dad!" repeated David. Smiling to each of his kids, he opened and closed the door. Heero walked to his green Toyota and drove to go meet with Dr. J. He was going to see how each of the kids' new Gundams were going....

"Mommy? What happened to all of the Gundam Pilots?" asked Amy as she washed her plate under the faucet.

Swearing to herself for lying to her daughter, she answered, "I haven't got the foggiest idea." Amy nodded sadly and began to wash David's. The bit of egg that he had on his plate wouldn't come off, so she scrubbed furiously. Amy accidentally held it wrong, and the plate went crashing to the floor. "Oh Mommy! I am sorry!" She started to pick up the broken pieces. 

"Please honey, don't touch that. I'll clean it up. Go finish your juice," Renei ordered kindly. The girl nodded and headed toward her sippie-cup. Looking at his sister, he clasped his hand on her shoulder and whispered comfortly, "Don't worry."

After the broken pieces had been cleaned up, Renei turned on the radio. _"All schools have been closed today because of a shoot out near our city. A number of deaths have been reported, estimating of about 1,000. Rumors are that the reappearance of Mobile Dolls have been seen. We caution all civilians to stay within the safety of their homes an to remain their until further notice. Stay tuned for more information..."_

"What's happening Mommy?" asked Amy. She was confused. "I thought that the President abolished all Mobile Dolls. So why are they back?"

Fearing the worst, Renei answered calmly. "David, take your sister to your room. I want both of you to stay there. You here me?" He nodded and picked up his little sister. When their door shut completely, Renei ran to the telephone and dialed Heero's cell phone number. "Hello?" came his usual answer.

"Oh Heero! Thank God you're all right. Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah. I was at J's when the news report came in. Do you think it has anything to do with Oz?"

She bit her thumb. "I don't think so, but these people might be just as bad as they were. If it involves Mobile Dolls, than they're up to no good." She paused for a moment. "Should we start to train the little ones now?"

It was a couple seconds before he answered. "I don't think we would find a better time to. After we hang up, I'll call Duo and ask him to go over to the house. All of you stay there until I get back. For the time you're there, explain to the children what's going to happen. Duo will bring over Molly and Sarah. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa are going to meet up together also, but they will be at Quatre's house. Did you get all that?"

"Yeah I did. Heero, be careful."

He chuckled. "I always am." 

It was thirty minutes later that Duo and Elizabeth, his wife, showed up with their own kids. Molly and Sarah, twins at the age of six, had brown hair and blue eyes. Their hair was long and braided, just like Duo's used to be until it was accidentally cut off. "Hi, Renei!" greeted Elizabeth, giving her a hug.

"Uncle Duo! Uncle Duo!" yelled Amy and David happily, giving him a strong hug. "Whoa! You guys are getting pretty strong!" he answered back at their delighted cries.

Holding Molly in his arms, he set her down and she and Amy set off to play dolls. Sarah, who was a bit more tomboyish, played with David. "Hey Sarah! I just got a new video game! Want to try it out?"

"You're on!" she said, as both of them dashed into the living room. 

"So. How ya hanging, Renei?" asked Duo, once free from Molly's grip. She smiled meekly at him and answered, "Oh I'm doing pretty good. I'm just worried about Heero. He is checking up on all of our kids' Gundams."

"Don't worry yourself, girl. He is the Perfect Soldier, remember? That guy can get out of anything," reassured Elizabeth. (I am going to call her "Liz" ok?)

"Yeah." A knock on the door distracted her from her worries. Hoping it was Heero, Renei jumped up out of her chair and opened the door. Instead of seeing Heero's spiky brown hair, she was met with blonde. "Why hello, Renei. My how beautiful you are," greeted Quatre Rabarba Winner. His wife, Anastasia, or Anya, was right behind him. Following her was his four children: Andrew, Emily, Matthew, and Cecilia. "Oh! What a surprise! Heero said that the rest would meet up at your house!"

"Yes, well, we haven't seen your family or Duo's or quite some time. So we decided to come here, I hope that isn't a bother," responded Anya.

"Not at all! We would be quite happy! Kids, come see who's at the front door!"

Every child yelled the name of their aunts, uncles, and cousins, (There are just so many, my hands would fall off after writing each of them.)

Trowa and Wufei, along with their families, were there to greet them. Now all that was missing was Heero. After much explaining from Renei, everyone was on the same track as everyone else. "I hope that that doctor had finished all of them. They need to be trained quickly," commented Wufei. 

In the next room, Duo was playing duck-duck-goose with all of the 16 youngsters. (Wow! I would sure hate to baby-sit all of those kids at once!) Everything seemed to be going fine, until it came to the point when they had to explain to their children what was going to happen....

****

Just so you know:

Heero & Renei Yuy: Amy (5) and David (7)

Duo & Elizabeth Maxwell: Molly (6) and Sarah (6) 

Trowa & Christine Barton: Stacey (5), Justin (8), and Kevin (7)

Quatre & Anastasia Winner: Andrew (6), Emily (9), Matthew (5), and Cecilia (7)

Wufei & Naomi: Harland (8), Mulan (7), Emma (6), Dan (6), and Warren (9)


	2. Explanations and Training

Disclaimer: Ha ha!!! Chapter two!!! I am so proud of myself! The last chapter was kinda short... (at least I think so) so this one is slightly longer. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and SHAME ON YOU WHO DIDN'T!!!!!!

My dearest friend Lexi, thank you for reviewing. It is good to see that my friends enjoy my work. *a single tear drop falls*

Heero: Women...

Wufei: That my line!!!!!

Loki: *sighs*

Children Can Be Such an Annoyance.... (but it's our job!)

Chapter 2: Explanations and Training

"Should we do it now?" asked Christine, looking at the innocent children. 

"I think that now would be a wise time," answered Wufei. "Children!" he called out to them. "Settle down and sit together quietly. There is something we need to tell you."

With many confused faces, especially from the youngest ones, they listened. The children sat on the floor, while the parents took the sofas. "Now," started Naomi. "Who here knows about the Gundams?" Every single hand flew up. 

"Good. Now who here want to become a pilot?" asked Trowa. Once again, every hand flew up. 

"Can somebody tell me how many pilots there are?" asked Anya. Everyone called out five. 

Quatre shook his head. "I'm sorry kids, but there are not five pilots. There are ten." Amy was amazed. "Are you sure Uncle Quatre? Because our books say that there were five."

"No. He's right, little niece," answered Wufei. "The names of the five pilots you know are: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. The other five are: Renei Vancoure, Elizabeth Artimea, Christine Barton, Anastasia O'Quinllivan, and Niomisuni Xulin."

Nobody moved; nobody breathed. This came as a complete shock to all 16 children. Some of the younger ones smiled, while the older ones were thinking about what they just heard. "Are.. are you saying that.. that our parents are the Gundam Pilots?" asked Warren. 

Naomi nodded. "Yes, my son."

"Cool," breathed Cecilia. Quatre smiled at his daughter. "Why didn't you tell this to us before?" questioned Justin. "Why the secrets?" Renei sighed and answered, "It was because we were all protecting you."

"Does this mean that we are all going to get our own Gundams?" The question came from Andrew. "In time you will, sport. But right now, we want to train you with some Leos and Aries. On some days, Zechs and Noin will be teaching you, and on others, some of us will be teaching you. If you feel like you are up to the challenge, stand up. Remember, you have a choice in doing this," said Duo.

In answer, every child stood up. "Now that's what I like to see," Wufei said, proud of his nieces, nephews, and children.

For the next hour, everyone was answering any questions that the children had. When the last one was answered, Heero opened the door and walked in. "Daddy! Daddy! I can't believe you're a Gundam Pilot!" cried Amy as she gave him a great bear hug. 

Expecting this, he hugged her back and smiled. "Yeah, and I hope all of you are going to become Gundam Pilots in training."

"We sure are!" cried the children happily. 

"Ok then. Doctor J. has completed the Gundams and training areas, so when all of us are packed, just meet at his lab. I'm sure the parents know where that is?"

"Don't sweat it, pal," answered Duo as he slapped Heero in the back. He almost didn't recognize Duo, because Heero was used to seeing his hair in a braid. 

"Does Doctor J have rooms for all of us there?" asked Quatre.

"Yeah, he does. There are five homes in which we can live in. So don't worry about it." After everyone had left, Amy and David began to pack. "Make sure you bring everything," reminded Renei. "We are going to be living in another home, so whatever you leave stays."

After much confusion and packing, they filled up the Toyota, and left to their new home. Instead of a full hour of 'Are we there yet?', they talked to their kids about the Gundams. 

The eldest daughter and son would inherit their parents' Gundam. The children that are left, will choose among the ones Doctor J made. That cyborg was like a grandfather to all the kids, so they called him 'Gramps J'. He didn't mind. Sometimes, when the parents had to go on missions, he would gratefully baby-sit them, while telling stories about Gundams, Mobile Suits, and Mobile Dolls. Half of it was because the children needed this basic information if they were to ever go up into battles. But sometimes, he did it just to bring the kids' minds to awe. Doctor J would give everyone a Christmas present, birthday present, ect.... Like I said, he was almost like a grandfather to them. Their mothers and fathers didn't have parents of their own, so all the doctors and instructors were their grandparents. They are: Gramps J, Pappy G, Pops H, Grandfather M, and Guru O.

Here's the List: So:

David- Heero's: Wing ZeroKevin- Gets his own: Cantron

Amy- Renei's: Diamond IceMatthew- Gets his own: HighWind

Molly- Elizabeth's: Star FireCecilia- Gets her own: Lunarous 

Sarah- Duo's: Deathscythe HellHarland- Gets his own: One Shot

Stacey- Christine's: Emerald BlazeDan- Gets his own: Jaycint Ray

Justin- Trowa's: Heavy ArmsEmma- Gets her own: Vaderice 

Emily- Anastasia's: Ruby Smoke

Andrew- Quatre's: Sandrock

Mulan- Naomi's: Jade Dragon

Warren- Wufei's: Altron (Nataku)

When they reached Dr. J's labs, Heero went around the back. He stopped his car infront of an old, rusty garage. "Is this where we're going to be living?" asked Amy.

"Yup," answered Renei. David stared at her. "You have got to be kidding."

Heero typed in a combination of number and letters into the small pad next to the car. In seconds, the garage lifted up, and revealed a large tunnel. It was underground! "Now this is more like it," breathed Amy as she saw all of the weapons and machinery going on around them. Heero parked it next to another series of cars. The one that caught the children's eyes was the black jaguar, which has been taken care of very well. "I ain't going anywhere without my jaguar!" exclaimed Duo as he rolled out from under the car. 

"Uncle Duo! That is your car!" yelled David. "It's beautiful!"

"Isn't she?"

"Duo," questioned Heero when he got out of the driver's seat. "Where's J?" Duo looked at his friend and frowned. "You know what, I have been here for a hour now, and I haven't seen that old guy anywhere."

"In what position are you to call me old man?" came a gruff voice from behind them. Dr. J was walking towards them, aided by his cane. "Gramps J!" cried the two children and ran to hug him. 

"How are you two? My, your getting big! Are you ready to Pilot the Gundams, little ones?"

"Yes! Are they done? When came we see them?" The cyborg chuckled. "Soon. Very soon."

"J. Have you done what I asked you to do with Wing Zero?" asked Heero. He had his strong face on, and that meant that this was serious. At times like these, Amy and David learned to shut up and go to their mother. "Yes, yes. It has been done. Just tell me when you want to use it, ok Heero?"

"Yeah," he walked over to his son. Grabbing him by the arm, he tugged him away from Renei and Amy. When the little girl tried to follow, Renei held her back and shook her head.

Confused, David went where ever his father was leading him. To his surprise, it was just behind one of the buildings. "Now David," began Heero. "What do you know about Wing Zero from your books?"

"What I know is that is the most powerful Gundam created. It has this awesome beam cannon that helped save the Colonies and Earth. And that it's a killer to control."

"Do you know why?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. The man sighed. "Wing Zero is equipped with the Zero System. That enables the Pilot to go to his limit and able to defeat the enemy. It will give him the power to predict the enemy's movements. But there is a downfall. Can you guess what it is?"

David closed his eyes and thought. "Judging on the amount of information that would take, it would probably have two outcomes. Either the Pilot would be experienced enough and dominate all, but if not experienced, it would probably drive him crazy, sending him on a killing spree; loosing his free will. Is that right?"

"Perfect. That is why I am going to have to train you a little more than the rest of them. As soon as the 16 of you go up into battles, you will be the leader, and I need to make sure you stay in control, ok? You have to work with me on this one. That means getting up earlier and sleeping later. I am going to mold you into a Perfect Soldier. Dr. J will help out as well. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, I do." He looked at his dad. "Did you ever go out of control because of the Zero System?"

Heero was startled by his question. He turned away from the seven-year-old's gaze and sighed. "Yes I did." David saw his father's face and hugged him. "That's good. Because if you didn't, than I would feel really bad if I did. But don't worry, I'll work really hard."

Heero smiled and slapped his son on his shoulder. "Let's go back to your mom and sister. Just don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Ok." 

An hour later, when everyone was gathered in the main hanger, all of the doctors introduced the Gundams to the children. 

Dr. J walked in front of the youngsters. For three hours he explained to the children about each Gundam. They were expected to know this, because the might fight against each other for practice. David, as Heero told him, needed to know this information 100%. 

When the lectures had been finished, tired children stumbled into their new bedrooms. Amy was sound asleep when David's head reached the pillow. "Now for some sleep," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't count on it, son," answered Heero from the shadows. He grabbed the blankets away from him and started for the door. "I said that you would have to sleep less," reminded Heero when he heard the seven year old groan. "Let's begin your training."

Staying quiet, Heero and David stealthily ran to the training hanger. The former Gundam Pilot flicked the light on and revealed an immense building with everything that would be needed. "Wow," David said.

"This is the exact same place where we trained Heero. But we moved it from colony L1 to Earth, just for this occasion," explained Dr. J.

David's first instinct was to run and give his grandpa a hug, but this didn't seem like the time to do that. "Where do I begin," he said seriously.

Both Heero and Dr. J smiled. "This way," Dr. J answered and pointed to a completely white room. His father entered the room with him, but the doctor went in another. He could still see his Gramps J through the window, but he couldn't hear him. "Dad? What are we going to do?"

Heero got into his fighting pose and answered, "I am going to teach you how to fight with no gravity in the room." 

"But.. but you've only been teaching me how to fight for a week! I'm no where near as powerful as you are!" retorted David. He would have said more, but the cold glare Heero was giving him kept him quiet. "With _that_ kind of attitude, you will never become a perfect soldier."

Ouch. That hurt. David winced at the comment, and got in his stance as well. Heero smiled and shouted, "Ok J! Turn the gravity off!" He obeyed, and David was soon lifted off the ground. He was startled at first, but regained his concentration. Heero lunged at him, and surprisingly, David dodged it. _I never knew it was so easy to move in a 0 gravity room!_ he thought. 

This continued for hours and hours. He had been hit a lot, but he was able to return some of the punches. Both of the Yuys returned home with bruises and sweating heads. The each had taken a nice shower, they prepared themselves for bed. Looking at his sleeping little sister, he groaned and fell on his bed, not even caring that he missed. 

For three hours he slept peacefully on the hard floor until a very cold ice cube was placed inside his shirt. "God! That's cold!" he shouted and looked at the instigator. It was his father. Knowing why he was here, he looked at the clock on the table. 4:25AM. 

"I let you sleep 25 more minutes because you looked so worn out, but that means 25 more minutes tonight. So get up!"

_This is going to be a long day....... _he thought to himself and prepared for yet another battle with his dad.

A/N: I hoped that you liked this chapter. I am finished chapter 3 so that will be up ASAP. (hey that rhymes)

Wufei: baka.....

Duo: I thought that it was cool that it rhymed.

Quatre: Me too.

Heero: Bakas...

Trowa: ......

Duo: Shut up Trowa!!!

Trowa: .....

Duo: I mean it!!!!!!

Trowa: ....

Wufei: That's going a little overboard, Barton.

Trowa: ....

Duo: *looses temper* Omae o Kasaru (I'll kill you in Japanese)

Loki: Duo! Don't kill Trowa!!!!! Put down that lamp, Duo!!!!


	3. Gundam Explanations

Children Can Be Such an Annoyance... (Isn't that right.)

Chapter 3: Gundam Explanations

This Chapter is just basically here so the readers will understand what's happening. It will be short, but I think you need to know about all the Gundams. (I am only going to put the new Gundams here. You should all know the G-boys' Gundams, so.. I'll leave them out. 

Don't stone me!!!!!) Ps: I would add pictures, but can't because of two reasons.

1. Pictures can't show up in fanfiction stories

2. I suck at drawing Gundams! Not the pilots, just the Gundams.... Enjoy the story ^_~!!

__

Diamond Ice- **Piloted by:** Amy Yuy

**Former Pilot:** Renei Vancoure

**Main Weapon(s):** Beam Cannon & Gundanium Sword

**Other:** Beam Saber

3x Missle Trackers

**Color: **White and Silver

**Place of Creation:** L1 Colony

__

Star Fire- **Piloted by**: Molly Maxwell

**Former Pilot:** Elizabeth Artimea

**Main Weapon(s):** Laser Gun & Vulcan

**Other:** Beam Saber

Machine Gun

**Color:** Red and Yellow

**Place of Creation:** L2 Colony

__

Ruby Smoke- **Piloted by:** Emily Winner

**Former Pilot:** Anastasia O'Quinllivan

**Main Weapon(s):** Smoke Bombs & Defensive Shields

**Other:** Beam Saber

Beam Cannon

**Color:** Red and Grey

**Place of Creation:** L4 Colony

__

Emerald Blaze- **Piloted by:** Stacy Barton

**Former Pilot:** Christine Bloom

**Main Weapon(s): **Chest-Open Machine Gun (like Trowa's) & Laser Vulcan

**Other:** Beam Saber

200x Bullet Spray

**Color:** Green and Light Red (but not pink!)

**Place of Creation:** L3 Colony

__

Jade Dragon- **Piloted by:** Mulan Wufei

**Former Pilot:** Niomisuni Xulin

**Main Weapon(s):** Extendible Arms & Long Gundanium Dagger

**Other:** Beam Saber

50x Space Mines (like land mines)

**Color:** Orange, Green, and Yellow

**Place of Creation:** L5 Colony (after reconstruction)

__

Cantron- **Piloted by: **Kevin Barton

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s):** Special Beam Cannon & Light Screen

**Other:** Beam Saber

Transformation into Battle Ship (like Heero's Gundam)

**Color:** White and Yellow Green

**Place of Creation:** Earth

__

HighWind- **Piloted by:** Matthew Winner

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s):** Gust Blower (hence the name) & Electric Charge

**Other:** Beam Saber

5x Machine Guns

**Color: **Blue and Light Grey

**Place of Creation:** Earth

__

Lunarous- **Piloted by:** Cecilia Winner

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s):** Regeneration (when in sight of the moon) & Mega Beam Cannon

**Other:** Beam Saber

Laser Gun

**Color:** Grey and Black

**Place of Creation:** Earth

__

One Shot- **Piloted by: **Harland Wufei

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s):** Gundanium Bow with Laser Arrows

**Other:** Bream Saber

50x Space Mines

**Color:** Yellow and Indigo

**Place of Creation:** Earth

__

Jaycint Ray- **Piloted by:** Dan Wufei

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s): **Deadly Blue Laser Ray & 2x Gundanium

Swords

**Other**: Beam Saber

Completely Accurate Gundam System

**Color:** Blue and Green

**Place of Creation:** Earth

__

Vaderice- **Piloted by: **Emma Wufei

**Former Pilot:** None

**Main Weapon(s):** Flying Punches (fists shoot out at enemy, then return to original Gundam)

**Other:** Beam Saber

Laser Eyes

**Color:** Purple and Grey

**Place of Creation:** Earth

A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't really a story, but I hope it helped you see their Gundams a little more clearly. Now the hard part for me... memorizing all of them! It's hard enough to remember their kid's names! So in the future, if one of the kid's name is different, or I mix up who owns what Gundam, please don't hate me! Bye! ^_~!!

-Loki


	4. POV of a Yuy

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing this so I have found a solution. This will be for all of my chapters!!!! I do not own Gundam Wing. Fairly easy to remember...

Children Can Be Such an Annoyance:

Chapter 4: The POV of a Yuy... (very short...)

My usual wake up time is 6:30 in the morning. It isn't that bad, but I sure would like to sleep in once in a while. I have gotten used to not seeing my brother when I wake up. I hear that dad wakes him up at 4:30! How can he do that! I really don't know. Anyway, maybe it is better for him to get more training. He does have Wing Zero as his Gundam, after all. That Zero system is nasty! I've never been in it, but I heard from him that it gives you a killer headache. One time, David accidentally went Zero, and almost blew up our entire base. That day was horrible. I tried to talk to him, but he kept calling me the enemy! I'm his sister, and he didn't even show any mercy. He's either a Perfect Soldier, or a Perfect Idiot. Dad got him under control when he talked to him. He was always scared that one day David would lose it. That's why he's so strict with him, but he could lighten up just a little bit. 

The year is 220AC. I am fifteen years old. When we moved here, I was just five. That was ten years ago. Ten years when we moved, and ten years when they came. I don't remember it much. Mom said that when we lived in our old house, there was an attack on the city with Mobile Dolls. That was the reason why we moved. Not because of cowardnous, but because of preparation. Their name is The Black Scourge. They had announced their attack on Earth and the colonies a year ago. But by that time, we were masters at our Gundams. I am currently piloting my mother's Gundam, Diamond Ice. It's a good Gundam, and I am proud to pilot it. Numerous times I have asked Dad to put the Zero system, but he makes me do 200 push-ups for asking such a thing. I am not saying that I am the strongest pilot out of the sixteen of us, but I think that I could at least handle the system. I hope he'll come around one of these days. 

Uncle Zechs was the first to learn of the Black Scourge, or just Scourge as we call them. He was at the newly constructed Sank Kingdom when Scourge attacked. They had the same kind of Mobile Suits as Marimea had; Serpents. Everyone was confused because Mobile Suits were supposedly banned everywhere. It was quite a shock seeing thousands of them. Uncle Zechs, along with all the other pilots, was not stupid. They had stored their Gundams in a safe location just incase something like this ever happened. I was just five years old at this time. You could describe me as carefree and naive. You could also say I still am... 

What is war? I just think it is another word for pain. I mean, fighting in the Gundams in fun, but when I have to kill, it leaves this empty spot in my soul. I hate that feeling. Feelings like that prove to be a weakness, which can be hurt during battle. Uncle Wufei is trying to get rid of that. He disciplines me a lot and says that I'm weak. Maybe he's right, but I still love 'em. Naturally, being the children of the Perfect Soldier, me and David are probably the strongest. In some areas though, I am mediocre due to my age. Even Justin gets beat by Emily and Warren; due to them being nineteen. Still I am able to keep up with the older ones; even I am one of the youngest. Once, but I think by pure luck, I was able to beat Justin and Heavy Arms. 

Have I experienced death? No. I never want to either. Even without the Zero System, I feel that I would lose control if someone I loved died. Dad knows it too. He tries to keep me out of as many battles as he can. One time, the enemy nearly killed Emma, and I literally went crazy. It took both Warren and Kevin to keep me from killing him. Mom asked me if I was comfortable fighting in battle. At any time I could go to school like a normal girl, but I refused in a second. It wasn't that I didn't want to make friends, it's just that I have grown accustomed to my life as it is, and I would rather learn a new fighting technique than learn how to write in twenty different languages. That's just not enough thrill.

I love my life as it is. I can pilot my Gundam as much as I want, and goof off with Uncle Duo. Yeah, this was paradise. But as they say: Nothing gold can stay. 

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter was so short. But I think that you guys needed to be up to speed with what happened in the last ten years.... Well, now you know.. please R&R, though I don't expect you to because this was a highly pathetic chapter. Hurt me if you wish... but GOOD LUCK! ^_~!!

-Loki


	5. Infiltration

Disclaimer: Hello. I have returned with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have occupied with another story (Lost Pilot). Anyway, inspiration struck me today. Hope you likes.  
  
But before I begin... I would like to thank everyone who has review for my stories. Because of your help.. I have now beaten Rori. She's a little sad now, so why don't you start reviewing some of her's too. JUST STILL REVIEW ME TOO!!!!  
  
-Loki ^_~!!  
  
Children Can Be Such an Annoyance (Ain't that the truth)  
  
Chapter 5: Infiltration  
  
The Perfect Soldier sighed in defeat and walked towards his daughter. Amy hit the control pad and screamed, "I was so close!!!" She pounded some more.  
  
"Amy, it's ok. You still have all week to practice," Heero reassured her. Looking into her blue eyes, he added, "Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"No, I need to figure this out on my own."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
Heero left the room, and watched his daughter from the window. Amy returned back into position and typed in the words: ZERO. Of course, this wasn't the actual Zero system, but it was something like it. The difference was that, if the person were to go insane, it would shut off completely. Dr. J and Professor G had built it for the Yuy children. David was already a master, but Amy still needed some work. Although, David had been training for years now, and Amy just five days. She has so much determination, he thought as he watched her. She will surpass us all one day.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready Dad."  
  
Heero smiled and pressed a button. Images flashed before Amy. She had to concentrate on the ONE enemy. Closing her eyes, she blocked out the distractions. She had seen these distractions before, but they freaked her out more each time. It was death. Mostly revolving around David and her parents, but sometimes she saw her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. THERE! she though in her mind as she charged a virtual MS. The moment her Gundanium Sword went through the MS, it disappeared, it vanished. "What!"  
  
The simulation was over and Any groaned. "I'll never get the hang of it!"  
  
Heero appeared on her screen. "It's ok. You did have the enemy for a second there, but you were distracted by the images. Why don't we call it a night?"  
  
Amy gave him a look and replied, "Please, just an hour longer. If I did have the enemy for even a second, than I'm getting better!" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes that Duo had taught her.  
  
Heero laughed at her attempt at the Duo-Face. "Honey, I have been friends with Duo for too long. I am completely oblivious to that." Still looking at her face he sighed and pressed the START button while mumbling, "Your mom's gonna kill me."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" she said as she began to fight again.   
  
"AMY VANCOUR YUY!" yelled Renei from the intercom. "I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT TEN O'CLOCK! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"  
  
Amy looked at her mother. She looked down and said, "I've been training with the Zero System."  
  
Renei still looked red in the face, so Amy added, "I'm sorry."  
  
Renei placed her forehead between two fingers. "Does your father know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, honey," said Heero know joining the conversation. "I thought she'd be ready by dinner. Can she just have to food brought up here instead." Renei gave him a look. "Or, I could go and get it myself," he responded quickly.   
  
"That sounds much better," smiled Renei. "Please, Amy, don't go out of control."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "It's just the prototype, mom. You can't really go crazy with this."   
  
Heero went down to fetch the food. "I don't want you to even think about starting the program while I'm gone. Ok?" Amy nodded and sat down in the seat. "I'll just practice without it on. Is that alright, Dad?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember what I said. Because if you do that without someone there.."  
  
"... than the prototype could turn into the real thing and I'll kill everyone here including the base," she finished for him.  
  
He nodded and got into the elevator. Playing with the joint stick, she placed the helmet on her head. She practiced turning her head, so that she would have no problem when the real thing happened. Amy brought her hand into the form of a gun and said, "Boom. You're dead."  
  
In the shadows, a figure slipped out of the elevator and into the control room. He wore a black coat, black hat, and a black bandanna around his face. You couldn't tell who it was. Amy sensed someone was there, so she whipped out her gun. But the gun fell from her hand, because they went to clutch her head. Someone had started the Zero System.   
  
The figure smiled, and ran out before 01 caught him. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" yelled Amy.  
  
  
  
Heero was downstairs with Renei when they heard the scream. "Amy!" they both cried.   
  
David heard his sister's scream too, so he joined the chase. The person sealed off the elevator after he got off, so they had to take the stairs. And then they had to break through the metal door, which had been melted shut.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she continued. Images filled the screen once again, but this time there was no off switch. She felt herself losing control, but she said, "No. I will not give in."  
  
And then, the one picture that she had always feared came. Always losing it when she saw this, she screamed. "Where is my enemy!"   
  
Amy brought her Gundam up and looked around her. Thinking she was being contained, she swung her arm and broke a hole through the wall. Seeing a way outside, she flew there. "AMY!" yelled Heero once he had gotten the door opened, but saw nothing but a demolished-looking room.   
  
Amy turned to the base. "This is for holding me prisoner!" she yelled as she held up the beam cannon.  
  
Arms gripped around her Gundam and held her back. "Don't do it, Amy!" yelled her brother.   
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She pushed him back and powered up her weapon. "TAKE THAT!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" David got into the way of the blast. Amy gasped, just realizing what she did. She dropped the cannon, and got out of Diamond Ice screaming, "DAVID! OH MY GOD, DAVID!!!"  
  
She ran to his fallen Gundam, tore open his door, and went to him. He was bleeding from his head. His legs seemed to be broken, and when he coughed, blood spewed out. "Amy," he whispered.   
  
"Hold on, David!" she said as tears came down her face. Amy grabbed his body, and carried him to the base. "DAD!!!" she yelled as she pounded on the door. "SOMEONE! LET ME IN!!"  
  
Heero opened the door and grabbed David. "Renei! Get Sally over here quick. For the time being, call Naomi."  
  
"Right."  
  
Amy just followed her father, as they walked into the kitchen. The others were there, and their eyes grew wide when they saw David. Amy swiped off anything on the kitchen counter, and let Heero set him down. "My God!" yelled Duo as he ran off to get some towels. David was breathing, but hardly. Naomi showed up, with oil and bandages. She cleaned up all the blood, and clogged it up to prevent anymore leaking. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry," whimpered Amy as she buried her face into his chest. Heero just petted her head, hugging her to calm down. Renei joined in the hug as well, crying also.  
  
Hours passed, and Naomi and Sally could only do as much as they could. "He'll live," explained Naomi after Sally had left. "But he's in critical condition. If David had been in a regular MS than Wing Zero, he might have been killed."  
  
Trowa came in with Wufei. "We brought in both of Amy and David's Gundams."  
  
Wufei could see his wife shaking, so he went to comfort her. Trowa, too, went to see how Christine was. "Dad, I didn't mean too, It just happened."  
  
He made her look up at his face. "I told you not to turn it on without someone there. Why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
"But... but I did listen to you. It wasn't me who turned it on. Someone was in there and turned it on before I could shot them. Oh, please don't think that I would turn it on!"  
  
"Amy," Renei began calmly. "This place is highly secure. There is no way someone could have gotten in here."  
  
She tore away from her father's grasp. "You too? C'mon! You have to believe me!"  
  
The two looked to the ground, but she could still see that they thought she did it. "NO!" she screamed and ran past them.  
  
Amy ran to the Tanker. The Tanker was an emptied out sixteen-wheeler that all of the sixteen children had claimed theirs. After cleaning and sweeping, and some disinfectant, it was able to be turned into a reasonable hangout. They had moved about two couches and a sofa in there. Then, Warren and Harland were able to bring electricity into it. Now, it contained a tv, lights, and a very long table which seated all of the children. Duo had even gone through the trouble of adding a bathroom to it. Renei and Liz gave them one of their old cabinets, and stocked it up with blankets, shampoo, towels, and another things needed. Trowa had found some drawers which they placed in the kitchen. The top shelf held all of the silverware, and the bottom was filled with food. After every week, one child was assigned to wash the dishes and silverware. There was a lot of it, so there was always hesitation when doing it.   
  
It was completely livable, and could be passed as a regular house. Whenever a child was mad at his/her parents, they would spend the night there. David, who was the best with computers, inserted a security lock. Only the children knew the password, so none of the adults had ever hung out there. From time to time, they would let Duo in, because at times he is just as much as a kid as they were. When they were allowed to go to the stores, they would either buy a poster to hang up there, or games to play. All of the kids got along together, and they hardly fought. The only time they did though, is what station would be played on the radio.   
  
Whenever it was someone's birthday, they would have a party that the adults threw. Then, when they were asleep, the children would hold a party of their own, and play the music so loud that Wufei sometimes came and started to bang on the side. Yeah, it was a cool life they had. It was all fun and games. Most of the time at least.   
  
If someone was sad, or greatly hurt, they would run to the Tanker and spend the night there. When someone would come in without a smile on their face, or they locked the door, everyone knew that something was wrong. To cheer that person up, they would do all sorts of funny stuff to make them laugh. And that was what Amy really needed right now.  
  
She walked up to the graffiti covered door. They had all taken a spray-paint can and written their names on it, just to show who this belonged to. Several other things covered it as well. Once, when Emily was little, she was crazy about Japanese symbols. After learning how to write and speak Japanese, thanks to Heero, she had written her name, and anything else she could think of in the language.  
  
Pressing in the code, she pushed open the door, and locked it. She was met with fifteen pairs of eyes looking at her. She slunked down to the floor, and began to cry. Her head was pressed against her knees as she let it all out. Stacey, who has been her best friend for as long as Amy could remember, bent down to give her a hug. Kevin gently picked up Amy in his arms, and placed her on the sofa. "There, there, Amy," comforted Molly. "It couldn't of been that bad. Why don't you tell us."  
  
So Amy began her story...  
  
"Oh My!" said Cecilia loudly when she had finished. "I am going to see David!"  
  
Cecilia had always liked David, and David always liked her. When they were little, they talked about getting married, but know they are just boyfriend and girlfriend. Matthew came and sat down beside her. He placed her head on his shoulders and tried to get her to calm down. Molly and Sarah, being the daughters of Duo Maxwell, put on funny impressions of their parents to cheer her up. Cecilia returned soon, pale in the face. Amy feared for the worst, and got up. "What is it?"  
  
Cecilia looked at her and smiled. "He's going to be ok."  
  
Amy sighed in relief and fell onto the sofa purposely. She knew that were already ten kids on the sofa, so when she fell, they were squished. "Get off," they said playfully.  
  
"But I can't move," she responded with a smile.  
  
"You're killing us! You weigh to much!" Andrew commented happily.  
  
Anni gasped and started to chase him around the limited space that the Tanker could give them, knocking into other children as they ran. Cecilia, after almost getting run over, walked to Warren. She handed hi a note and said, "It's from Uncle Heero. He wants you and Emily to read it."  
  
Warren and Emily, since they were the oldest, were the leaders of the group. They had the most experience and training; next to David of course. He needed to be one of the top to be able to pilot the Wing Zero. Anyway, they each nodded at each other, and Warren walked up to her. Together, they both read the letter that Heero had given them.  
  
-Warren and Emily  
  
We found out that after Amy ran off, that there was someone in the room that turned the system on. We have got his picture on the video, but he is so heavily clothed, that we can barely get one look of his skin. I, including the rest of us, are concerned about Amy. She tends to loose control when fighting, so we don't want her to run off and go chase this guy down. David is fine, if you have not heard from Cecilia. We think that the Scourge is behind this, but we are not sure. I want you to keep the children where they are. If I know Amy, she might convince the others to help her find the one behind this. Do not let this happen. After securing them, return here and we will discuss this even more with David.  
  
When they both looked back at the teenagers, they were huddled together. Thinking that Heero's prediction had been right, Warren proceeded towards them...  
  
"So we're going to get him tonight?" asked Molly, wanting to make sure she heard Amy right.   
  
"Yeah. Tonight at twelve."  
  
Warren listened in their conversation, and asked, "What are we doing here?"  
  
Harland looked up and saw his brother looking at him. "Us? Well we decided that we were going to get the guy that broke into our house, and almost killing David and Amy. Want to help?"  
  
Emily squinted her eyes at them, and said, "How many people are agreeing to do this?"  
  
Everyone, save Warren and Emily, raised their hand, except Sarah and Molly, who raised two. ((Like father, like daughters)) Warren nodded silently and walked to the door, followed by the blond-haired Winner daughter. Opening the door, both of them stepped outside."Is that a no then?" asked Mulan.  
  
The door slammed shut, and a soft click was heard. Stacey's eyes grew big, and she pressed in the combination to open the door. ACCESS DENIED was the only result she got. "They locked us in here! I can't believe it!"  
  
Kevin walked by, and picked up the note. After reading it, he yelled, "UNBELIEVABLE!!!!"  
  
When the letter had been read by every person, they each had the same response. "I knew that there was someone in there!" yelled Amy when she finished the letter. "Now we have to find him."  
  
Stacey placed her hands on her hips and asked, "How on earth are you planning to get us out?"  
  
Amy raised a finger in the air to answer with, "I have no idea."  
  
"Well that helps."  
  
Harland sat down on top of Mulan, purposely, and thought about it. "What we need is a distraction. Something so big that it will grab the attention of all the parents." Mulan continuously tried to get him off, with both of them laughing. Ah, the love between siblings...  
  
Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside, and it cause the Tanker to fall on it's side. It seemed that they would never stop rolling to Amy, and when they stopped, she felt something digging into her hip. "Kevin..." she managed to say. "Get your knee out of my hip. Please?"  
  
A voice from the other side of the room answered, "I'm no where near you.. I think."  
  
The explosion knocked out the power, and since the Tanker had no widows, it was pitch dark. "Well, this sucks," commented Sarah. She was being pinned by both her sister and Matthew.   
  
"Does anyone have a flashlight?" asked Cecilia. Lucky her, she was at the top and no one was on her. Fifteen little blue lights blinked on. "Are you saying that the only light we have is from our watches!?"  
  
"Well, we kinda weren't preparing for this little mishap," snapped Justin. He was mad that someone was sitting on him. He also realized that someone's rear end was in front of his face. "Get away from my face," he said as he pushed the butt away.  
  
"You little perv!" yelled Molly. She wasn't thrilled with the fact that her cousin had just touched her butt.   
  
"Sorry, but if we are going to stay here for a long time, I really don't want to spend it all looking at the same disgusting thing!" Molly grew red in the face and she launched herself on top of Justin, playfully giving him a nuggie on his head. "Take it back!" she yelled happily.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Guys!" yelled Amy. "For once, stop goofing around and help me find the light to this place!" She started to crawl on top of random bodies, ignoring the comments they gave her. After thirty minutes of feeling the side of the wall, she felt a little switch, and flicked it on.  
  
The lights, which Warren had installed, turned on. But instead of them shining down on them, they were shining from below them. Everyone closed their eyes as the light blinded them. "Ahhhh! I'm blind!" yelled Mulan.  
  
"Are you telling me that we are on the ceiling!?" asked Kevin loudly.  
  
"Look's like it," responded Matthew. "Turn the light down, will ya?''  
  
Amy did so, and every one looked around them once their vision cleared up. "Oh, my eyes!" said Stacey.  
  
They all helped each other out of their 'prisons' and moved the furniture upright. When all seemed to be in order, Andrew got out the First Aid Kit. "Anybody need to be bandaged up?" he asked.  
  
Several ''I do's'' called after the question, and he got to work. While he was fixing up a cut on her neck, Amy thought to herself that Andrew would make a great doctor. But he was already a good pilot, and they needed him.  
  
Everyone turned their heads when they heard a loud bang. Harland had kicked out the air condition, allowing them to have a way out. "Ladies first," he said.  
  
When Mulan passed him, she asked, "Then why aren't you already out there?"  
  
He playfully pushed her through the hole, and waited until the last one was out. Even though his brother, Warren, was one the oldest, Harlan was the strongest. He had big mussels on both arms, which he proudly showed off whenever he could.   
  
"Woah," was all the Matthew could say as he looked the destruction that was once their home.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Can you believe that I finished this story at 2:00am on 4/5. Quoting Kevin, "Unbelievable!!" That reminds me... if at anytime you get confused with who the characters are, or who their parents are, just come back to this chapter to find it out. I will list for you the proper ages of all of them. These ages will continue until the end of the story....  
  
Heero Yuy and Renei Vancour:   
  
1. David Yuy (age 17) Gundam Wing Zero   
  
2. Amy Yuy (age 15) Gundam Diamond Ice  
  
Duo Maxwell and Elizabeth Artimea:  
  
1. Molly Maxwell (age 16) Gundam Star Fire  
  
2. Sarah Maxwell (age 16) Gundam Deathscythe Hell  
  
Trowa Barton and Christine Bloom:  
  
1. Justin Barton (age 18) Gundam Heavy Arms  
  
2. Kevin Barton (age 17) Gundam Cantron  
  
3. Stacey Barton (age 15) Gundam Emerald Blaze  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner and Anastasia O'Quinllivan:  
  
1. Emily Winner (age 19) Gundam Ruby Smoke  
  
2. Cecilia Winner (age 17) Gundam Lunarous  
  
3. Andrew Winner (age 16) Gundam Sandrock  
  
4. Matthew Winner (age 15) Gundam HighWind  
  
Chang Wufei and Niomisuni Xulin:  
  
1. Warren Wufei (age 19) Gundam Altron aka Nataku  
  
2. Harland Wufei (age 18) Gundam One Shot  
  
3. Mulan Wufei (age 17) Gundam Jade Dragon  
  
4. Emma Wufei (age 16) Gundam Vanderice  
  
5. Dan Wufei (age 16) Gundam Jaycint Ray  
  
*Molly and Sarah Maxwell are twins  
  
**Emma and Dan Wufei are twins  
  
Hope you understand now... until my next chapter..  
  
Ja ne! (Hee hee..)  
  
-Loki ^_~!! 


	6. Disaster and a New Enemy

Disclaimer: Hello my fellow readers! I would just like to say something.... I'm in Washington DC!!!!! It's crowded because it's the Memorial Weekend, but I'm still having fun. Right now, I'm at Cherry Hill Campground in a Caf‚ writing this. Weird, huh? Maybe, just maybe on Friday, I can go to Six Flags.... HOW FUN!!!!  
  
Wufei: What does that have to do with this story....  
  
Loki: Ummmm deep thinking  
  
Heero: Any day now..  
  
Loki: continues to ponder  
  
Heero: Any minute...  
  
Loki: ....  
  
Heero: Yup. Any second now... silence ..... GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Loki: Oh! Ok... uh, I don't own Gundam Wing! I'm hurrying, Heero! Enjoy.  
  
Children Can Be Such an Annoyance  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"This... this can't be," stuttered Stacey. "What ha.. happened?"  
  
"MOM! DAD!" yelled Molly and Sarah. They ran to their former house, pushing aside roofing, doors, and other pieces of rubble. "PLEASE ANSWER US!"  
  
Amy staggered towards the house that both her father, mother, and brother were in. "They're.. they're gone." She fell to her knees and her eyes filled with tears. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed.   
  
The other children were crying over their loss, until Harland came running towards them. "GUYS! I found Emily and Warren!"  
  
Without hesitation, they all started for where Harland had found them. They were underneath a pile of fallen rubble and materials. "Help!" they cried. "We're running out of air!"  
  
Talking off piece by piece, the children helped their injured cousins out of the mess. Both of the nineteen-year-olds took in large amounts of clean air into their lungs. "Where," he coughed, "where have you guys been?"  
  
Matthew playfully smacked him in the head and answered, "You locked the door on the Tanker, remember?"  
  
Warren smiled. He remembered something, and closed his eyes. "They took them."  
  
Mulan bent down to her brother. "What? Who took who?"  
  
"Scourge. They took our parents, our aunts, and our uncles. Also... also David," Emily said. Amy gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Andrew clenched his hands, and banged them on the side of a metal sheet. "Damn them!" He hit his hand repeatedly again and again. "Dammit! I'll kill them!"  
  
Cecilia ran over to comfort her brother. She placed her hands on his shoulders, but instead of making him feel better, she started to cry. Andrew tried to cheer her up, but at this time, no one could do anything.  
  
Amy couldn't help but feel that this was her fault, so she slowly backed away from the group. She walked into the remains of her house, and fell to her knees. "If only I had been stronger, I... I could have prevented this... I'm.. I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Matthew. He was with Stacey. Both of them sat beside her and gave her a hug. "You didn't know that this was going to happen, so don't say it's your fault," Stacey comforted.   
  
"None of this was of your doing, Amy. It's that damn Scourge," added Matthew. They helped her up and walked toward the rest of the group. All of them had been looking for blankets and pillows that were still usable. When they gathered them up, they all made it into a mattress and spent the night there. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Dan out of the blue. They were all laying down of the blankets looking up at the starry night.   
  
Mulan punched her brother playfully. "Of course we will, stupid."  
  
Molly snuggled next to Sarah. "I miss Mom and Dad."  
  
Emily and Warren were the oldest, and so were keeping watch. Instead of them laying down on the cozy bed' they were up in a tree with some guns incase the enemy decided to come back. Just then, an idea came to Amy. "Do any of us know how to get to the garage that holds our Gundams?"  
  
She received fourteen pairs of blank stares as an answer. "Thought so..."  
  
"What do you propose we do even if we could get to them?" asked Emily. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Amy sat up and looked at her cousins. "If we could get to our Gundams, then we could go over to Gramps J and the others and find out what to do from here."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Sounds like a decent plan," Harland finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"But the question still remains if we CAN get in the garage," argued Cecilia.  
  
"I think we can!" yelled Stacey as she got up.  
  
"Alright! It's settled! We'll find a way to get in the garage, but right now.... we need some sleep," said Molly as both her and her sister fell down into slumber land.  
  
Everyone looked at the, shrugged, and laid down as well. "Like father, like daughter," said Warren before he fell asleep.  
  
Heero was thrown harshly at the wall. His hands and feet were both tied and a bandanna covered his mouth. All you could hear was a loud muffle escape his mouth. Shortly after that, he was accompanied by Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. They all struggled to get free, but none prevailed. "Heero!" cried Renei.   
  
She and the other women were held hostage by Scourge. Heero crawled up to the front of the cell to try and get free, but he was for once helpless. A tall, strong-looking man walked up, and slightly hit Renei on the back of her neck. She cried for just a second, but then her head fell down. She was unconscious. Heero yelled a muffled, "RENEI!!" and tried to stand up. But his legs were tied with his hands, and he just fell down. The man walked up to the other women. Naomi hit him square in the head with hers, but soon was knocked out by him. He did this until all of them were out. "Quite a bit of strength your women have," he said to the pilots.  
  
They all gave him long, deadly stares. Wufei tried vigorously to of untie himself and help his wife. "Don't be so sure getting out of those ropes. Nothing can break them. I've made sure of that."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and one of his soldiers removed the bandannas from their mouths. He undid Quatre's the last, and in return, Quatre bit him really hard on his arm. The soldier cried out in pain, and then hit Quatre on the head with the back of his gun. Duo went over to help his friend. All of the pilots were surprised with the blonde's actions. "What a nuisance. I don't even know why Boss wants you five. If it was me, I would have killed you long ago." His eyes turned to the sleeping women. As for them, I think that they will make suitable wives."  
  
"WHAT!!" all five of the pilots yelled.   
  
"You don't like that idea?" He bent down and touched Elizabeth's face. "She's a beauty."  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!!!" yelled Duo.   
  
The man laughed slightly, and stood up. "Where I come from, it is tradition to tell your hostages you name and steal their wives. I am Kydek. It been a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go now."  
  
He turned to leaved the room. "Some wedding plans must be made..."  
  
"My wife would rather die than marry you!" screamed Trowa.  
  
Kydek chuckled and retorted, "We'll see about that 03. We'll see."  
  
Emily yawned as she sat on top of the tree. The night was mild, and there was a soft breeze that was accompanied by sleep. She wanted to sleep so bad, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Her family depended on her, and she wasn't about to fail them. Warren joined her a couple minutes later. "How are they?" she asked.  
  
Warren took a second in answering. He wanted to get comfortable on the tree branch. "They're sleeping like angels."  
  
Emily gave a short, but quiet laugh. "I wouldn't exactly call them angels."  
  
"Yeah." He looked over at Emily. She yawned again, and fought for her eyes to stay open. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep watch until you wake up."  
  
"No, no. It's alright."  
  
Warren took her gun. "Go get some sleep. We're going to need to be awake tomorrow." Emily just looked at him. "Don't worry."  
  
Emily sighed and rested her head on Warren's shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
A/N: Yeah! I've finished the 6th chapter! Time for a victory dance! a parade pops out of no where and begins to march around Loki's house. All of the Gundam Pilots, except for Duo, who joined the parade, stare  
  
Wufei: Bakas...  
  
Heero: What children.  
  
Quatre: Maybe it's the french fries....  
  
Trowa: Should we keep her from eating anymore???  
  
Loki: hears Trowa's opinion STOP!!!!!!!! all of the dancing stops. The music that was one playing was cut dead. Loki walks towards the Pilot of Heavy Arms  
  
Loki: No one can take away french fries from me! NO ONE!!!!!!  
  
Heero: quietly Wanna bet...  
  
Loki: looks deadly at Heero and cracks knuckles I dare you to repeat that....  
  
Heero: silence  
  
Loki: changes mood Well, now that the celebration is over, it's time for you to hit that little review button on the bottom of your screen, If you can't find it, than e-mail me, and I will be sure to give you a very detailed map. Bye!!! Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Loki 


	7. The Captured and the Captive

Disclaimer: Hello! Now is the time to read the 7th Chapter... be afraid... BE VERY AFRAID!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: sweatdrops  
  
Quatre: I am afraid  
  
Duo: She's... she's gone crazy!!!!! Even crazier than me!  
  
Heero: Is that possible?  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Loki: Yes! You will read my story and review! YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!  
  
All: slowly exit the room  
  
Loki: O.OI'm all alone..... so alone...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Children Can Be Such an Annoyance  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sarah woke up. It was still dark, and the only light came from the full moon above the kids. She just laid there for a while, listening to the wind blow, and other things that seemed to catch her interest. Sarah almost screamed when she saw that a spider was laying right on her blanket. Quickly grabbing a stick, she brushed it off away from her. I hate spiders! She thought. Some bushes beside her started to rustle, and she quickly looked at them, grabbing her gun. When Sarah had put her pistol out of 'safety', it made a clicking noise, and it also alarmed the others. Fourteen more clicks were heard, all aimed in the same direction. Warren jumped out of the tree, and walked closely towards the bush. He still has the gun in his hand, so with his free hand, he kicked whatever was in it. A loud groan was heard. Warren immediately grabbed the person by his collar, and pushed him out of the bush. "Who are you!" he yelled at him.  
  
The man, wearing a black turtle neck, with black pants, and a black, leather coat, clutched his stomach and yelled, "That hurt, you blundering idiot!"  
  
He looked at Warren, and then at the other fourteen children. "Oh my," he said. "T-That's a lot of guns."  
  
By his voice, you could tell he was from England. "So, umm... I believe I've over stayed my welcome.." He got up, but was just pushed down by Warren. ".. Or I'll stay here."  
  
"What do you want?" hissed Emily.   
  
"W-Well, n-nothing actually. I was just, um.. e-enjoying the sc-scenery."  
  
"Do you normally stutter on a daily basis, or are you hiding something," questioned Matthew.  
  
The man pointed at him and replied, "A very good question indeed. I usually don't stutter at all."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you have something to hide... is that right?" asked Stacey.  
  
"There are SO many kids here, shouldn't you be sleeping at home?"  
  
"Why don't you answer that for us?" Kevin dangerously questioned.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean..." The man was obviously nervous. He looked around and only saw fifteen pairs of angry eyes, looking at him. Well, if this isn't the most uncomfortable spot in the world...  
  
"I know who you are!!" yelled Amy. "Your that man who started the ZERO system on me! I recognize your cape!"  
  
"W-Well..."  
  
The children aimed even better at him. All were aimed for his head. A tiny red dot appeared right on his heart. The man looked up to see who was pointing, only to see a blonde, curly haired girl. "That was most unexpected..." he said  
  
"Move and I shoot," threatened Cecilia.  
  
"Fair enough.."  
  
"Who are you!" Warren repeated.  
  
The man reached into is pocket, only to have a gun fire right next to his head. "What are you reaching for?" yelled Molly.  
  
He slowly brought out a business card and gave it to Warren. "I am Charles G. Fox. I am a highly trained, highly dangerous sniper. You must have heard about me.."  
  
The answer he got was only blank stares. Charles stared at the ground. "Why is that always the answer??"  
  
"He has to be lying... why would he tell the truth?" asked Mulan.   
  
"Maybe he works for Scourge," helped Emma.  
  
"Oh no, you see, I work for no one. With the right price, you can hire me, but I do not really work for them. See, it says it right under my number...." Charles pointed to a location on the card.  
  
Harland grabbed the card and looked at it. "What kind of sniper would write his name, number, and address on a card that is easy to loose?"  
  
Charles looked sternly at him and replied, "That is none of your business."  
  
"It's even stupider that you gave it to us willingly," said Sarah.  
  
"Young lady, stupider is NOT a word..."  
  
"Oooooo...." joked Stacey. "The man who is going to kill us is also correcting us on out grammar! I'm soooo scared...."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued making fun of him. "Maybe next will be math," laughed Justin.  
  
"Or manners!" added Matthew.   
  
"Actually," said Charles. "It wouldn't hurt for some manners.."  
  
"Don't make us laugh," they all said simultaneously.  
  
The next thing Charles knew, he was being tied up, his arms and feet, and was laid down next to the tree. "This is really uncomfortable..." he said.  
  
"Shut up," Warren ordered, as he took his post in the tree.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Charles could see that the other children were laying down to go to sleep again. He sighed and said, "I really don't mean to be an annoyance, but "  
  
"You are already an annoyance..." stated Dan.  
  
"...but you could toss me a pillow or something. The ground is very uncomfortably cold and hard."  
  
"We could toss you a pillow," said Molly.  
  
"But we won't," finished Sarah.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, I see why you treat me like this. I am hired, though I didn't get paid, to kidnap the young Yuy child, and "  
  
"What?" cried Amy. "You were sent by Scourge to kidnap David, not kill him?"  
  
Charles tried to remember what the Boss man had said and answered, "I'm pretty sure. Yes, that's what he wanted. He said, 'Brig me the child of 01. That child can bring out the full potential in our new weapon.' I am positive that is what he said."  
  
"And now that uncle Heero had trained David so much... he's even more powerful than before!" declared Emily.  
  
"Oh, David..." whispered Cecilia, who put her face down in her knees and started to cry.  
  
Andrew sat beside his ailing sister, put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Cecilia buried her face into his chest and started ti cry even more. Amy felt like crying too, but somehow she thought that crying wouldn't help anything at all. Instead, she walked away from the group and sat down on a big rock. She looked up in the sky at the moon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Far away, David was looking up at the same moon. He was thinking of Amy, as was she too. David was scared that some of his cousins didn't make it. Than he thought of Cecilia. Another thought came to him. All of the kids were like cousins to him, but they really weren't. Yeah, they called themselves cousins, and their mother and fathers aunt and uncle, but they weren't related. It was kinda weird to think of your girlfriend as a cousin. Cecilia wasn't his cousin, but he thought of her as one, and yet he didn't. "Why am I thinking of stuff like this?" he asked himself. "I should be thinking of how to escape, not about wether or not I should think of my girlfriend as a cousin."  
  
"If you say that out loud, some people might think you're perverted..." came a voice from behind him.   
  
David would have looked back, but strict training taught him to wait till the moment was right....  
  
"You know why I captured you, don't you?" the voice asked.  
  
"Who are you?" David asked too, still looking at the moon.   
  
"I am Kydek. I am here to make your life miserable. One is by imprisoning your Father and Uncles..." David's eye twitched. "And another is to marry your Mother and Aunts, and use them as personal slaves..."  
  
David jumped out of the chair he was sitting on, and pulled out his knife. Although, because he was chained to the wall, he was stopped. David clenched his teeth, as he tried to run towards Kydek. "I feisty little boy, aren't you?"  
  
David hurled the knife, at Kydek. It would have penetrated his heart, but Kydek expected that. He caught the weapon between his fingers in mid-air, and laughed. "I would have suspected more from the son of Heero Yuy, Pilot of Wing Zero."  
  
David growled and replied. "Come and fight me like a man, or are you scared?"  
  
"I am not scared, young Mr. Yuy. Boss just doesn't want you dead... yet." Kydek smiled.   
  
"I'll be off now and leave you to your thoughts." He stopped. "Oh, and while you are, think about this. If you make one attempt to escape of harm a soldier, you will have my promise that a bullet will meet with your mother's head that very instant."  
  
"You bastard!" cursed David.  
  
"Swear all you want, but it won't help...." Kydek laughed as David fell to the floor, not allowing himself to cry. But sometimes... no one can be tough enough to stop them from coming.... no one...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/n: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Man, I've been consumed with all my other stories, that I almost forgot about this one! Anyway, except my apology and please review! I promise that the next chapter will be up next week!  
  
Wufei: That's what you said last time...  
  
Loki: But this time I mean it...  
  
Wufei: You also said that last time....  
  
Loki: Yeah, but this time I really, really, mean it.  
  
Wufei: You did say that last time!  
  
Loki: Oh shut up! The chapter will be their next week!  
  
Wufei: Whispers You said that last time, too....  
  
Loki: DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
-Loki 


End file.
